pgafandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Tsui filmography
Katie Tsui has been active in film and television since 1996. List of all Film and Television appearances Film summaries Fatal Fortnight *(2001) Action *a.k.a. Fourteen Days to Die (Italy) Summary: Residents of a poor Hong Kong neighborhood attempt to stave off gangs and property developers until new zoning laws go into effect in two weeks. Credited as "Katie Wong" (Katie was apparently posing as choreographer Charles wong's niece), Tsui plays a scrappy street urchin named "Xiang". The film's only claim to fame is its opening shot, which tracks a stuntman as he falls down five flights of stairs. The continuous shot was achieved by placing a gyrostabilized camera in a clear plexiglas ball, which followed the stuntman down the stairs; a cable attached to the back of the ball allowed drag to be applied so it would not overtake the stuntman. After numerous single-flight tests, the shot was completed in one take. It was the last shot of principal photography. The Seven Hands of Dr. Wu *(2002) Thriller *a.k.a. Seven Handed Dr. Wu (original title); The Legend of Dr. Wu (bootleg) Summary: A mystic doctor who died in 1920 returns from the grave to terrorize students. The school they attend was converted from an old hospital where Dr. Wu performed his "behavioral" experiments. Various students start to have flashbacks, taking on the personalities of the former patients, and go insane. A psychology professor and four mismatched students (including the delinquent "Sunshine", played by Tsui) must team up to save themselves and the school. Filmed in 1996, the film was not released until 2002 due to problems with the largely underage cast. Although child labor laws tend to be lax in the Hong Kong film industry, apparently one of the actors was the daughter of a city official. There were also rumors of an inappropriate off-screen relationship between the director (who also played the Professor) and one of the underage actors. After a very limited release and no reprint, Dr. Wu has become a much sought-after cult classic amongst certain collectors. Detective Story IV *(2004) Thriller (Crime; action) *a.k.a. Detective Story II (United States) Summary: A drug-addicted cop (Nicolas Tang) attempting to protect his dealer winds up murdering the dealer's boss. A detective discovers the truth, but while he's debating what to do, the cop's partner (Tsui) is murdered. This was Tsui's first major speaking role, and also the origin of her "sliding clothesline". Early in the movie, Tsui holds a baton while facing off against a criminal with a lead pipe. She runs at him and he swings, but she slides under it on her knees and hits the guy in the stomach on her way past. During the filming of a drinking scene with her partner later in the movie, Tsui substituted real tequila for the fake alcohol (on different occasions Tang has alternately stated that he knew, and that he did not know). In the original script they only had three shots each, but in the shoot she wound up out-drinking Tang seven to six. One Night in Bangkok *(2005) Action Drama Summary: Loosely based on Shakespeare's The Tempest. A ganglord, betrayed by his brother, has set up his own drug, prostitution, and protection racket in Bangkok. His brother and staff, traveling from Bangalore to Hong Kong, have to stay the night in Bangkok due to an early monsoon. When the ganglord learns his brother will be in town for the night, he connives to get his revenge. In the end he relents and forgives his brother, agreeing to join their empires, but he is betrayed to the police by his right-hand woman Angel (Tsui, playing the Ariel character). During the filming of a rooftop chase scene, Tsui jumped off the shovel on which she had been sliding right before it went over the edge of a three story building. She failed to stick the landing and, unable to grab anything in time, fell three stories to the ground. Tsui returned to the production three days later with taped ribs, but refused to say whether anything was broken. Temple Of Glass *(2007) Comedy Wuxia *a.k.a. Dynasty of the Heart (North America) Summary: Reminicient of old-school films like Thundering Mantis in which the first half of the film is slapstick setup and the second half is humorless fights to the death. To save their clan from Manchu invaders, five siblings must journey to Jade Mountain to find the Temple of Glass, wherein lies "The Heart of the Clan", a fabled weapon intended to protect their clan in its time of need. The siblings bicker throughout the first half of the film, but are united when Manchus kill the oldest son and youngest daughter. The remaining three must then race the Manchus to the Temple, find their Heart, and defeat their enemies. Tsui plays "Number Three", the elder of the two daughters. In the original script, the two daugters are killed by the Manchus rather than a daughter and a son. Tsui's contract was signed before the male leads were finalized, and the script was subsequently changed, as apparently Tsui had no qualms about getting kicked backwards through three plates of glass. Fists of Dust *(2008) Action (Revenge) Summary: Tsui plays "Katie Lam", a girl whose family is killed by gangsters because they refuse to move when the gangsters want the property for development. The girl vows vengeance. Five years later, Lam is an employee at the gangsters' business. Unable to get to the top men, she schemes to bring them down financially. She is caught and taken to a warehouse, which is then burnt down for insurance purposes. She escapes and returns to enact her final vengeance. Supposedly in development since 2004, Fists of Dust was in the top 10 most expensive Hong Kong movies of 2008, mostly due to the various scenes with burning buildings. It has also been controversially classified as one of the top 10 highest grossing Hong Kong movies of 2008, but this claim is only valid given certain accounting irregularities. Numerous rumors about illicit dealings between the producers and various insurance and construction companies led to an investigation, but nothing was ever proven. A sequel (without Tsui) is reportedly still in production.